nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Chase The Mind Training 1-13-14
'Participants' Uzumaki Kagato , Yamanaka Akatori ' 'Chase the Mind Training: Guest_Akatori2 : -Sporting her black zip up turtleneck and matching leather tights and sandals, Akatori sits patiently with Kagato meditating at the top of the light purple roof. She is under his tutoring to learn the signature jutsu of the clan, the mind body switch technique. They are currently finishing their last session of meditation before Akatori is ready to take on the Jutsu- Kagato: -Kagato had requested one of his genin, Akatori a young inspiring Yamanaka. He Had asked her here thinking he might be able to help her utilize Her clans jutsu, maybe help her bring it forth for her. Kagato sat patiently waiting on top of the tallest point of the shelter that was located at the back of the training grounds. The robe he was wearing black and purple in color made up of, black cloth, and rich purple plated shoulder armor started to become a bit heavier, it’s every fiber becoming drenched from the onslaught of rain falling down upon him. The rain was normal for the village and very calming to him, the slight pitter patter of the rain hitting his armor plated shin guards made a soft soothing ton almost like a drum beat. Kagato shook his head slightly from left to right shaking a bit of the rain from his trade mark red hair, the beads of rain flying through the air as he shook his head like tiny bullets. He turned his head towards his left noticing that Akatori had finally made it there his eyes Rinnegan characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera in his left eye and a red Rinnegan in his right fixated on the young girl, as his lips slowly parted.- Well are you ready to do a bit of training young one? –His voice echoed through the training ground like the roar of thunder yet in a more calming tone.- Guest_Akatori2: -a blessed smile fell on Akatori's face as she opened her eyes- Yes, I am -her tone was proud and bold, but stayed calm due to all the meditation. She rose up from the roof onto her feet like the bush clover of her clan rising in a field of green. She runs her hands through the back of her ponytail, pushing rain water out. She sweetly spoke at a humming tone- I am ready Kagato: Well here is the focus of today’s training. –Kagato reaches up to the top of his head with his right hand. He takes hold of a rather small black kitten by the scruff of its neck with his pointer and index fingers. He lowers the kitten which seemed to have the same style eyes as Kagato his self. He placed The kitten in the palm of his left , then tilted his hand down letting the kitten slide from his palm to the roof.- This is Yang my kitten, the object to this is to try and catch him, by trying to perform your clan’s mind transfer jutsu on him. –He paused for a moment before speaking again. - I think this will help you progress into being able to use it if you try hard enough. – Kagato Gave yang a slight push with his left hand, Yang takes off running down the slope of the roof taking a running leap off of the roof top hanging in the air for only mere seconds before gracefully landing on all fours on the rain soaked grass below.- well you better hurry up if you think you have any chance to catch him, don’t take this lightly he is very agile and quick. Guest_Akatori2: -nods- I got this -She dashes of the roof uses her swiftness to take a high lead. She focuses her chakra to her feet while dashing, and makes a swift landing in the pond at the center of the grounds. The splash of the landing hits which she had hoped would cause Yang to flee towards the tree.- Kagato: -Yang moves swiftly after having the water splash on to him his first instincts was to head towards the rather large old tree that adorned purple leaves. His paws skidded through the mud, as his muscles hind leg muscles tensed with each movement of his back legs. Yang made a quick left as he reached the tree making his way towards the pond that lay in the middle of the training grounds. He leaped up, up over the stone that surrounded the small pond like structure. Yang began to focus chakra to his feet making it possible for him to run a crossed the water’s surface like any Ninja that had passed the academy exams could do. Yang paused in the very center of the pond his, red and purple eyes moving rapidly as he watched for Akatori’s next movements. The black rain covered fur on his back began to rise slightly in anticipation.- Guest_Akatori2 : -Akatori saw this as the perfect opportunity to catch Yang. She stepped carefully over to the stone ledge that surrounds the shimmering water, and sat down, watching the kitten like a hawk for his next moves- Kagato: -Yang bolted after Akatori reached the stone ledge of the pond, but not away from her but straight for he. He rain right towards her like a bull charging a matador’s red cape. The water made slight ripples as Yang’s paws quickly ran a crossed the water’s surface. As He reached her he took flight into the air, jumping with great ease only to land on top of her head. He started to kneed, the hair on top of her head, as one would kneed doe into bread as if mocking her daring her to try and reach for him. Yang meowed softly, before attempting to head but the top of her head while he waited for her next move.- Guest_Akatori2 : s-She stayed calm as the cat yanked at her drenched hair. *sigh* you stupid cat -Reaching into her back pouch she grabbed a smoke bomb and smash it hard against the wet ground. As soon as it hit, she swung her arms up in an attempt to grab Yang- Kagato: -Yang felt the swipe of her hand as the smoke bombs thick grey smoke filled the air around them. Yang acted quickly jumping down off her head and ran straight for the tree once more. He started to extend his claws as he leaped for the tree trunk. Using his claws yang began to climb up the trunk of with lightning like speed quickly reaching the very top of the tree. Yang sat down on the very tip of the highest branch and let out a soft meeeeeeeow. Then brought his right paw up to his mouth and began to mockingly lick his fur slowly lashing at his fur with his course rough tongue. - ~ Kagato began to chuckle loudly, the sound of his laugh echoed off the surrounding stone and mossed covered walls of the training grounds.- Kagato parted his lips slowly after he regained his composure from laughing.- You are going to have to do better than that to catch Yang, try focusing! –Kagato shouted- not just physically but mentally! Guest_Akatori2: Got it. -she reached down towards her right thigh, and pulled a kunai off the strap holder. Akatori then sent the pointed blade in the direction of the playful cat. Her next move was under the branch the cat perched on in the case of him jumping or falling off- Kagato: -Yang watched closely as the kunai launched towards him, He ducked his head slightly letting the kunai pass by with ease. He then proceeds to lay down on the branch with a yawning type meow. Seemed Yang was unimpressed with her efforts.- ~ Kagato began to shake his head- Why don’t you try focusing your minds power instead of your physical abilities, you are a Yamanaka after all, use that to your advantage. –Kagato shifted his legs a bit getting a bit restless sitting there for this long of time. ~ Guest_Akatori2 : -Akatori jumps back up on the iris roof, and begins to do calculations in her head. She looks for the perfect degree, angle and position of the bored cat. She carefully places her thumbs together, letting her index and middle finger follow in forming the seal shaped like a club.- Mind Body Switch -she whispers sweetly to the Amekage as her mind is fired of at the cat and her body slumps over on the slippery rooftop- Kagato: As Akatori’s consensus flees towards yang, he picks his head up and tilts it to the side with an almost puzzled look on his face. His head is launched backwards a bit as her consents impacts the cats mind. She had caught him off guard and has seemed to win this round. ~ Kagato smiled slightly now that she knew what he meant about using her mind instead of her physical attacks. Not that anyone could see him smile due to the fact that his face was covered by the black rebreather and mask.- Very well done, now you just need to practice a bit more with it but it should be a lot easier now that you know you can do it. Guest_Akatori2: -Yang blacked out as Akatori's mind traveled back to her resting body. Within a couple of minutes she was awake and full functional- Thank you Amekage -bows- It means a lot Kagato: -You are very welcome but I think its best you take a little rest after this training session. –Kagato eyes shifted swiftly towards Yang’s location. He slowly raised his right hand so that it was pointed in Yang’s location. Kagato parted his lips as a few words slipped out. - Bansho Ten’in! – This was Kagato’s ability to manipulate an attractive force. He put enough energy into this to pull yang towards him, Yang flew through the air with lightning like speeds and landed right into his right hand. Kagato quickly tosses yang back up on top of his head where he normally sat. Yang tiredly meowed and lay down after pawing at Kagato’s red hair.- 'End Results:' Akatori ended up learning how to u'''tilize '''her clans jutsu.